Lost Two Months Chpt 5
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has been missing for two months. Where is he, and why did Cho find him walking down the street, blood on the back of his jacket and carrying his shoes.
1. Chapter 1

Cho and Wiley are going through some files. There are files on every desk, chairs and even on Jane's couch. Cho looks exhausted he gets up from the chair that he has pulled up to Wiley's desk and walks over to the couch, and looks out the window. It has been four weeks and no sign of Jane. They have checked all the people that went to prison because of Jane, no leads there. They haven't finish with all the people that Jane dealt with when he was with the carnival and when he was a doing his talk show. The first week they were given a lot of agents to help, but week after week more were reassign to the departments they came from. Cho doesn't notice that Agent Abbott has come up behind him.

"I will be able to get you some more help later today. You still think that he is somewhere near where the Air Stream was found?"

"Yes, but we've checked out all the farms around the area. None of the names have come back with any information. Have you heard from Lisbon yet?"

"I've left message, but she is always away on a case. Pike said that he been giving her messages" Abbott says. "I really thought that she would call us, they use to talk for a while on the phone every day after she left for D.C... I know it seemed to make Jane smile when she called."

Cho turns around and looks at Abbott "I've been using her cell number, but she doesn't answer it. Maybe she had to change her number when she moved to D.C.; I'll give Pike a call now." He goes over and picks up his cell phone from his desk and pushes a button. "Pike this is Cho…look has Lisbon had her cell phone number changed. We need to talk to her about a case she was on before she left." Wiley and Abbott look at him. "No I can't wait until she returns, this is urgent." "Okay thanks." He hangs up the phone and dials another number and waits.

Lisbon is sitting in a small office, her door is closed and it says Agent Lisbon, serious crimes. She is going through a file and looks bored. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hi Cho" she says smiling. "Sorry I broke my phone and it is being repaired, I've been pretty hard on my cell phones since I've been here. I lost a couple of them." Yeah, never been that forgetful before." She laughs "Never had that happen around Jane, he always seemed to know where they were." She listens to Cho and her smile leaves and she looks upset. "No, Marcus never told me that you had left messages with him." She stands up quickly and pushes her chair back. "Four weeks! I'll be on a flight back to Austin tonight. I'll let you know when I will be landing. Cho, are you sure he didn't just leave on his own?... No, I understand, he would never have left the photo album of us from the CBI he took them when he left after Red John, we were, and are his family. Thanks you for reaching me Kimball." She hangs up the phone, grabs her purse and jacket and leaves her office.

Marcus is in the apartment that he and Lisbon have rented, he was tired of it, no room for anything he had. He needs to insist that they find a house next weekend, and then they could start planning the wedding. The phone call from Cho has him bothered. He and Abbott have been leaving message for the last few weeks. They didn't sound like it was about an old case. For the first week they moved Jane called every day, Lisbon would talk to him then would be upset for a while. He could only stand so much of Jane's inferring with them. He hears the key in the door and goes to the door to greet Lisbon. When she comes in her eyes at a deep green, and he face shows that she is mad. He reached out to hold her and give a kiss, but pushes him away and throws her purse on the couch.

"Sweetheart what's wrong." He goes over to the purse and puts it on the able by the door, where keys and stuff are kept. Everything in its place is his motto. He turns back to face her. Lisbon reaches for the small table and pushes it so everything falls to the floor, including the small table.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She yells at him. He looks at her, not knowing where this is coming from.

"Teresa lets go over to the couch and tell me what is bothering you. Just relax and sit for a few minutes." She reaches out her hand and slaps him across his face. "Cho told me that he left messages for me to call with you. Now I know why my phone got broken…..and the two cell phones I lost. You didn't want Jane to call me…..is that right? She yells at him.

"Yes, every time he called you I could see you wondering if you made a mistake, and I was right you were happy about the move."

"Happy!…..I hate that job you got for me! I don't even have a team. Cho told me that he has been trying to reach me for the last for weeks, Jane is missing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know where he is…he probably flew back to that place he was at for the last two years, feeling sorry for himself. Knowing him, he probably thought if you found he was missing you would come running to him to make sure he was okay…treating him like a kid who didn't get his way, again." Marcus says raising his voice.

"It wasn't your decision to make; it was mine….how dare you to keep my messages from me. You know what I also hate about you…..everything has to be its place. Purse on the table Teresa…put a cup in the dish washer, don't leave it on the counter….you have so many rules." She yells at him.

"Teresa lets both calm down okay…."

"I have a plane leaving at four Marcus, Cho and Abbott needs my help in finding Jane. I know his back ground and the people he knew better that they do. So I'm going to pack a small bag and leave."

She heads for the bedroom "We'll talk when you get back Teresa, after he lets you find him."

She stops and turns around "No we won't talk, because I'm not coming back. You can have my stuff sent back to Austin care of the FBI. Every time I talked to Jane, all he would say is he wanted me to happy…but I found out the only way I could be happy is with Jane."

"He'll never give you what I can….a home, stable marriage and children." Marcus yells back at her.

"Maybe that's just your dream Marcus….my dream includes Patrick Jane in it, anyway I can have him." She leaves Marcus standing in the living room.

/

That's all for now….I really needed to have Marcus away….Lisbon would never have been happy with him. More with Jane on Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was coming up; he could see the light creeping under the barn doors. He had been in the cage most of the night. After Cho and the other agents left he heard Keller coming into the attic. His arms were killing him from hanging up from the floor. Keller had something in his hand, that Jane had seen before, and remembered the pain. Keller was holding a cattle prod he told Jane in a voice that meant business that they were going to the barn and he would brook no trouble from him. He was taken back to the barn and put in the cage. He lay down and curled up, hoping he would get feeling back in his arms. Now that a new day has started what did Keller have in mind. He offered the man money that he got from Mrs. Keller even more, but Keller didn't want money, and that worried Jane.

Cho and Abbott are sitting at the small diner, Cho is looking over the notes he has on Jane. "The Air Stream is on its way to the lab, checking for any finger prints, maybe there will be that we can trace back to Jane's past."

"How many files are there?"

"Enough that we are going to have help going through them, and that's just his past life. The cases he was on with the CBI are at least three or four cartons." Cho says looking at Abbotts surprised look. "I knew he closed a lot of cases, that many?

"That's why he was the golden boy….He made our team the team with more cases closed every year he was with us. I'm willing to bet it isn't someone from the CBI cases, it's someone from his show biz days."

Both men quiet, both hoping that Jane is alright.

Jane is sitting up in the cage as best he can; there isn't enough room for him to straighten his legs. He hears voices coming towards the barn door, but he can't turn around to see who is coming in. Finally the door opens and four men come in. They stop when they see Jane, he smiles and waves at them.

"Could one of you gentlemen open the door here before Mr. Keller gets here?"

The three men look scared and shake their heads no. One gets a little closer.

"Sorry….we can not do that, Mr. Keller has a very big temper, he will fire us and call immigration to have our family picked up…you must do as he says." He motions to the other three men and they go over and pick up some equipment and leave the barn. Jane looks unsettled with the past conversation.

A short time later Keller comes in the barn, he goes over and unlocks the cage, and motions for Jane to get out. He is carrying the cattle prod. Jane manages to get out and stand up, his legs a little shaky.

"Mr. Keller, the FBI will be looking for me. I work for them and have to report in every day." Jane starts off; Keller holds his hand up for him to stop.

"Don't want to hear another word from you, now get on going out of this barn, you're going to start paying me back the money that's coming to me." He motions to Jane to start walking with the cattle prod. Jane starts for the barn door. Later that night the farm workers about ten of them, including Jane are in a small work shed, all seated quietly. Jane looks exhausted and ready to fall over from the chair. He can't remember the last time he felt so tired, so sweaty, and dirty. Keller comes in and goes over to a radio and turns it on, and a man's voice comes over the air.

"Brothers and Sister tonight we are going to talk about what we can do for our Church of Eden. I know you keep sending in your money, but I always seem to need a little more from you." Jane is half listening to the man, thinking Keller is being taken in by preacher, as much as he wife was taken in by him. He starts to relax in the chair, when the man beside him nudges him quickly and shakes his head when Keller isn't watching. Jane looks around to see all the workers sitting up straight. He tries to do it, but he is too tired, and he closes his eyes, just for a couple of seconds he plans. The next thing he knows is being pushed out of the chair and onto the floor. All the men move away quickly as Keller goes over to Jane. He has a wide belt in his hand and before Jane can move the belt comes across his back, it seems to go on forever and everything goes black. He wakes up in the cage; Keller has thrown a bucket of water on him. Jane tries to sit up, but the pain in his back is too painful to move.

"This is what happens when you break the rules Mr. Jane, seems you broke a lot of them and never got any punishment from it. You will here….we listen to Pastor Jordon every night, and from now on I expect you to sit up and stay awake." He turns and leaves the barn, turning out the light. There is no way for Jane to get comfortable; he is wet, cold, and hungry.

More to come…..thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 5

Cho and Wiley are going through some files. There are files on every desk, chairs and even on Jane's couch. Cho looks exhausted he gets up from the chair that he has pulled up to Wiley's desk and walks over to the couch, and looks out the window. It has been four weeks and no sign of Jane. They have checked all the people that went to prison because of Jane, no leads there. They haven't finish with all the people that Jane dealt with when he was with the carnival and when he was a doing his talk show. The first week they were given a lot of agents to help, but week after week more were reassign to the departments they came from. Cho doesn't notice that Agent Abbott has come up behind him.

"I will be able to get you some more help later today. You still think that he is somewhere near where the Air Stream was found?"

"Yes, but we've checked out all the farms around the area. None of the names have come back with any information. Have you heard from Lisbon yet?"

"I've left message, but she is always away on a case. Pike said that he been giving her messages" Abbott says. "I really thought that she would call us, they use to talk for a while on the phone every day after she left for D.C... I know it seemed to make Jane smile when she called."

Cho turns around and looks at Abbott "I've been using her cell number, but she doesn't answer it. Maybe she had to change her number when she moved to D.C.; I'll give Pike a call now." He goes over and picks up his cell phone from his desk and pushes a button. "Pike this is Cho…look has Lisbon had her cell phone number changed. We need to talk to her about a case she was on before she left." Wiley and Abbott look at him. "No I can't wait until she returns, this is urgent." "Okay thanks." He hangs up the phone and dials another number and waits.

Lisbon is sitting in a small office, her door is closed and it says Agent Lisbon, serious crimes. She is going through a file and looks bored. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hi Cho" she says smiling. "Sorry I broke my phone and it is being repaired, I've been pretty hard on my cell phones since I've been here. I lost a couple of them." Yeah, never been that forgetful before." She laughs "Never had that happen around Jane, he always seemed to know where they were." She listens to Cho and her smile leaves and she looks upset. "No, Marcus never told me that you had left messages with him." She stands up quickly and pushes her chair back. "Four weeks! I'll be on a flight back to Austin tonight. I'll let you know when I will be landing. Cho, are you sure he didn't just leave on his own?... No, I understand, he would never have left the photo album of us from the CBI he took them when he left after Red John, we were, and are his family. Thanks you for reaching me Kimball." She hangs up the phone, grabs her purse and jacket and leaves her office.

Marcus is in the apartment that he and Lisbon have rented, he was tired of it, no room for anything he had. He needs to insist that they find a house next weekend, and then they could start planning the wedding. The phone call from Cho has him bothered. He and Abbott have been leaving message for the last few weeks. They didn't sound like it was about an old case. For the first week they moved Jane called every day, Lisbon would talk to him then would be upset for a while. He could only stand so much of Jane's inferring with them. He hears the key in the door and goes to the door to greet Lisbon. When she comes in her eyes at a deep green, and he face shows that she is mad. He reached out to hold her and give a kiss, but pushes him away and throws her purse on the couch.

"Sweetheart what's wrong." He goes over to the purse and puts it on the able by the door, where keys and stuff are kept. Everything in its place is his motto. He turns back to face her. Lisbon reaches for the small table and pushes it so everything falls to the floor, including the small table.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She yells at him. He looks at her, not knowing where this is coming from.

"Teresa lets go over to the couch and tell me what is bothering you. Just relax and sit for a few minutes." She reaches out her hand and slaps him across his face. "Cho told me that he left messages for me to call with you. Now I know why my phone got broken…..and the two cell phones I lost. You didn't want Jane to call me…..is that right? She yells at him.

"Yes, every time he called you I could see you wondering if you made a mistake, and I was right you were happy about the move."

"Happy!…..I hate that job you got for me! I don't even have a team. Cho told me that he has been trying to reach me for the last for weeks, Jane is missing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know where he is…he probably flew back to that place he was at for the last two years, feeling sorry for himself. Knowing him, he probably thought if you found he was missing you would come running to him to make sure he was okay…treating him like a kid who didn't get his way, again." Marcus says raising his voice.

"It wasn't your decision to make; it was mine….how dare you to keep my messages from me. You know what I also hate about you…..everything has to be its place. Purse on the table Teresa…put a cup in the dish washer, don't leave it on the counter….you have so many rules." She yells at him.

"Teresa lets both calm down okay…."

"I have a plane leaving at four Marcus, Cho and Abbott needs my help in finding Jane. I know his back ground and the people he knew better that they do. So I'm going to pack a small bag and leave."

She heads for the bedroom "We'll talk when you get back Teresa, after he lets you find him."

She stops and turns around "No we won't talk, because I'm not coming back. You can have my stuff sent back to Austin care of the FBI. Every time I talked to Jane, all he would say is he wanted me to happy…but I found out the only way I could be happy is with Jane."

"He'll never give you what I can….a home, stable marriage and children." Marcus yells back at her.

"Maybe that's just your dream Marcus….my dream includes Patrick Jane in it, anyway I can have him." She leaves Marcus standing in the living room.

/

That's all for now….I really needed to have Marcus away….Lisbon would never have been happy with him. More with Jane on Wednesday.


End file.
